


Not Today, Not Ever

by ashpirin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crying Youngjae, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Youngjae is upset, bambam and jackson got disrespected, jaebum is pissed, jinyoung is magic, rude MC, shitty variety show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashpirin/pseuds/ashpirin
Summary: No one disrespects GOT7. That's a privilege only GOT7 members has. No one is confused when Jaebum stormed out of the studio with murderous face with gloomy Jackson and Bambam and calm Jinyoung.





	Not Today, Not Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic so pls give some support! :D also English is not my first language, please tell me if i have grammatical errors or typos! xx

Jaebum wakes up with a dull ache at the back of his head. Yesterday was particularly a hard day for GOT7; they had two photoshoots and a variety show. It's not much, but they left the dorm before the sunrise and got home long after the sunset. Jaebum and Jackson stayed a little bit longer at the studio to work on the song they've been composing for almost a month now. But everyone is tired nonetheless and they're basically dead on their feet when one alarm after alarm blares throughout the dorm at 5 in the morning.

"Oh my God," Bambam whines, "Hyung, what time is it now?"

"Five," Mark answers with his eyes closed. They're waiting their turns to use the bathroom while Jinyoung is preparing breakfast and Jaebum is making coffee for everyone. "What do we have today?"

Jinyoung chuckles. "Come on, guys, we only have a variety show today and if we can wrap it up quickly then we can finish the day early. Also we get the weekend off. Manager-nim said we don't look healthy without make up so he gives us the day off we deserve."

Their bodies went on autopilot. The house is silent, only small, sleepy exchanges of mumbles until they're being shoved to the van. Only Jinyoung is awake enough to keep an eye on everyone, because the leader is cranky when he's sleep deprived so he has to take charge. Even when they're getting their make up and hair done, everyone is still nodding off.

"Okay, you guys read the script carefully. This is a variety show with high rating so we don't want to say the wrong thing. I want you all to show the cheery and fun side of GOT7, so be as active and cheerful as you can. I know you're all tired, but let's give our best, okay?" Manager-nim said before they went to the studio.

Jackson, Bambam, and Youngjae went on their full sunshine mode. “You know who it is!” Jackson introduced himself sassily. “It’s ya boy, Jackson.”

“Ayyy,” the MC said. “You’re off the roof today, Jackie.” Jaebum frowns at that. What’s that supposed to mean?

When it’s Bambam’s turn, the boy didn’t even yell or anything. He just said calmly, “Double B, Bambam!” yet the MC laughed with an expression that Jaebum didn’t quite like.

“Jaebum, did you fed the kids sugar?”

Maybe it’s just a harmless question, it’s a variety show after all but Jaebum doesn’t like her tone.

The show goes on, Jackson and Bambam basically jumping here and there and screaming to the mic. When Jackson stands up to tell a story, the MC shot, “Jackson can you sit down?” Jaebum has a full frown on his face by that time, a little sad, perhaps. Mark’s face isn’t exactly friendly either.

When they’re asked to dance, Bambam asked, “Okay guys are you ready?” and the MC snapped once again, “Bambam, don’t scream to the mic! My ears are about to burst!” when Bambam barely yells. The kid flinched at the snappy tone of the MC.

Even Jinyoung is pissed, Jaebum can tell from how hard he’s clenching his fists and the scowl on his face.

After what feels like years, the show ends. The MC is about to shake hands with them but Jaebum just storms out the room, a pissed Mark following behind and the rest of gloomy GOT7. The MC said something to Youngjae and the boy automatically frowns with a sad look.

The car ride back to their dorm is silent, Jaebum’s jaw ticking all the way. He’s _mad_. No one disrespects his kids but them. The shitty MC didn’t know shit about what they had gone through and how the week was a particularly hard one for them. For Jackson and Bambam keeping their bubbly personalities is a special task Jaebum isn’t sure he could do. They both didn’t work their asses out to be disrespected like that.

Jaebum slammed the door closed the moment they got to the dorm. Youngjae looks like he’s about to burst to tears, no one knows why.

“Jae?” Jinyoung calls softly. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“It’s stupid,” Youngjae answers, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie, pulled over his knuckles.

“You’re clearly upset, Jae. It can’t be stupid if you’re this upset.”

“It’s okay, Hyung, I’m just tired.”

Jinyoung frowns. “Jae.” He hates to do this, but he has to know what makes Youngjae upset. If he has to pull his mother tone, then so be it.

“The MC,” Youngjae starts carefully. “Before we left, he said that I have to stop what I’m doing; being the sunshine of the group. Jackson-hyung and Bammie is enough and he said I tried too hard to be the sunshine when I’m not even funny. He said I’m just begging for attention.” Youngjae is fully sobbing by the end of his explanation.

Yugyeom and Mark looks ready to kill someone, Bambam is fully scowling, and Jackson has his fist clenched. Youngjae looks up to Jinyoung with eyes full of tears. “Hyung? Am I just begging for attention? Do I fit to be the sunshine of the group? I’m _not_ begging for attention, though, Hyung. I promise. I just want Ahgases to be happy so I try to be happy, I really do.”

“Hyung,” Bambam whines, “no, he’s stupid to say that. I swear, you’re the sunshine. Even me and Jackson-hyung combined can’t outshine you.”

“The _fuck_?” Jackson curses out of nowhere. “Why didn’t you tell us this while we’re still there, Jae? I could throw a good punch square at his face.” Jinyoung scowls him but Jackson pretends he didn’t see.

“Because it’s not important, Hyung,” Youngjae hiccups. “It’s probably true, what he said. I think Jaebum-hyung is mad at me too.”

Suddenly, a loud thud is heard from Jaebum’s room, with a string of curse. Youngjae flinched and cries again. Jinyoung sprinted to Jaebum’s room to find Jaebum’s phone on the floor, the skin cracked. “Hyung, what’s wrong?”

“That goddamn MC is what’s wrong! No one said such shit to Youngjae and no one treats Jackson and Bambam like that!” The leader yells, his face red from anger. He turn away, his back facing Jinyoung. He doesn’t want to let out his anger to Jinyoung. Jinyoung is just as tired and as upset as he is, he doesn’t deserve Jaebum’s anger.

Jinyoung glides his hand across Jaebum’s tense shoulder gently. He could feel the tension seeping out of the leader’s shoulder slowly, but surely. “Youngjae thought you’re mad at him. Please calm down, Hyung, and let’s talk to the kids. Everyone is mad and upset, and the leader has to keep them on track, don’t you think?” he said softly.

Jaebum runs his hands across his face. “I just– they don’t deserve this, ‘Nyoung. How could a variety show with high rating,” Jaebum air-quotes with his fingers, “has that shitty of an MC? You could do so much more better than him!”

If Jaebum wasn’t so pissed, Jinyoung would laugh at that. “I know, babe,” he says calmly. He’s so in love with their leader; how he always take the responsibility even when he doesn’t have to. “But Youngjae is probably bawling by now. He feels so bad about himself.”

Jaebum calms himself for a few minutes before walking out the room, to the living room where Yugyeom’s huge body hides Youngjae’s sobbing self from the cruel world. He murmurs sweet things to his hyung’s ears, trying to calm him down but seems like none of it works. Mark has his hands in Youngjae’s soft hair, petting the boy.

“Youngjae-yah,” Jaebum calls softly. Youngjae’s head snaps up, a tearful pair of eyes looking at Jaebum.

“H-hyung,” Youngjae hiccups. “I’m sorry, Hyung, I promise I wasn’t begging for attention. I could stay silent for upcoming variety shows, please don’t be mad.”

Jaebum could feel his heart shattering to pieces at the boy’s word, tumbling over his tears. He took Yugyeom’s spot, Youngjae immediately hurling himself to Jaebum’s arms. “Jae, I’m not mad at you. Please, always be our Youngjae that we know and we love. That was a shitty MC. No one gets to disrespect GOT7, especially him. I was really mad at him, Jae, not at you.” He presses a soft kiss to Youngjae’s head. He looks at a visibly upset Jackson that’s in Mark’s lap. “You too, Jackson. I don’t like how he treated you and Bammie. I’m sorry I didn’t stop him from saying those things to you guys.”

“Really, Hyung? You’re not mad at me?” Youngjae looks up at Jaebum. The leader sighs and holds Youngjae tighter.

“I could never. I’ll speak to Manager-nim about how the MC treated us and hopefully we won’t meet someone like them again.”

Jinyoung smiles fondly at them. He drops a kiss to Youngjae’s head and Jaebum’s forehead before going to the kitchen to make some ramen. Well, they have the weekend off, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! If this fic gets enough hits and kudos i'd probably write more!


End file.
